


The Kings Of The Court

by artsbycypherinnit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Everyone Loves Hinata, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou is too sweet, Hinata is oblivious, Hinata knows and loves everyone back, Kageyama Tobio is a denier, M/M, Multi, Oikawa is a tease who loves to play with them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsbycypherinnit/pseuds/artsbycypherinnit
Summary: Kageyama Tobio falls in love with Oikawa Tooru and Hinata ShoyouOikawa Tooru falls in love with Kageyama Tobio and Hinata ShoyouHinata Shoyou falls in love with Oikawa Tooru and Kageyama TobioAt a training camp for Nekoma, Aoba Johsai and Karasuno hosted by Fukurodani, they confessed to eachother
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 92





	The Kings Of The Court

Hinata woke up with a slight groan, before smacking his alarm clock softly and jumping out of bed. He grabbed his towel, whistling softly on his way to the bathroom. 

"Shoyo! Are you ready yet?" Hinata heard his mother yell from downstairs, before he grinned softly, slipping on his school trousers. "Just a minute!" He yelled back, before grabbing his bags and running downstairs.

"Here you go." Hinata smiled as his mother put down a bowl of katsudon, before Natsu came downstairs yawning. "Morning, Natsu!" Hinata said, as he shoveled down his bowl of food.

"Are you going to have another volleyball practice, Nii-chan?" Natsu asked, as she sat down facing him. "Not really, since we have a practice match with Aoba Johsai today! They were second last year at the Spring High Preliminaries. So they're one of the top 4 schools in the prefecture." Hinata explained, before picking up his things and hurried to the front door to put on his shoes. "Bye Mama! Bye Natsu!" He said, before cycling to school.

When he arrived, he saw Kageyama staring at the vending machine, looking awfully troubled. "Oi, Kageyama! What are you doing?" Hinata asked, as he left his bike at the bike stand. "Nothing. Just deciding between Choco Milk or normal Milk again." Kageyama answered simply, before striking the two buttons at the same time, the choco milk button lighting up. 

"It seems like it's choco milk today. Come on, we need to get to class soon." Kageyama said, picking up the milk carton. Hinata grinned, before announcing to race him. Kageyama grinned. "You're on. The one who loses has to buy the other person an ice cream." Hinata smiled. "Okay!" 

They both tied, making them groan as they huffed at the door. "Oi! The teacher's coming." Kageyama and Hinata sat at their seats, sighing in disappointment.

Hinata ran as fast as he could when classes finished, eager to start training. When he arrived to the changing room, Tanaka and Suga was inside waiting. "Tanaka-san! Suga-san!" Hinata said in surprise, as the two waved slightly. 

"Where's Daichi-san?" He asked, setting his bag down. "He's with Takeda-san, waiting for the bus. You guys better change quickly, we're leaving in 30 minutes." Suga said, handing him his jacket. "Thank you." Hinata took it with a nervous smile, the anxiousness biting at him.

They all got on the bus, Hinata sitting down beside Tanaka. 

When they arrived to the rival school, Hinata apologised a million times, due to him throwing up on Tanaka's lap, thus dirtying his pants. Tsukkishima's teasing doesn't help with his pre-match anxiety eaither, so when Daichi told him to go use the bathroom, he accepted it almost immediately.

Though he soon realised that he wasn't at Karasuno High anymore, and is currently lost.

When he finally found the toilets, he crashed into someone, making him fall to the ground. "Oh apologies! I didn't mean to!" The person said, holding out a hand for Hinata to stand up.

"Ah, it was technically my fault, I wasn't looking." Hinata said, taking his hand. "Still. My name is Oikawa Tooru." Hinata gasped, before his eyes shone. "The Grand King!" Oikawa tilted his head. "Grand King?" Hinata nodded, launching into explaining the reason behind the nickname. 

"Ah, Tobio-chan is scared of me, and since he's the King I'm the Grand King? You are... Somewhat correct about the nickname." Oikawa said, ruffling his hair. "Isn't practice starting soon, Hinata?" Hinata froze, before Oikawa laughed. "Come on, I'll show you where the gymnasium is." Hinata smiled, before following the boy closely, making idle talk with him along the way.

"Here you are!" Oikawa said softly, Hinata can hear the squeaks and thuds from within. "Aren't you joining? You are their star player after all." Hinata said, smiling. "Ah, I will, but the coach had advised for me to keep away from the court until he gives me a signal. We're trying to see if Kageyama has changed at all. Please keep this a secret, ok Chibi-chan?" Hinata nod, thanking him again before going inside, careful on to let slip that Oikawa was the one that led him to the gym.

When the battle was over, Hinata bounced around the court happily, as he helped pick up the balls. "You're fast, Chibi-chan." Oikawa said, as he came over, helping him with the extra balls. "Oh yeah, but that's about it I guess. I don't really have any other specialty, and my receives and blocking still need work. Anyways, your serves are terrifying! And they're really strong too!" Hinata gushed softly, making the normally composed boy blush lightly. "T-Thanks, Chibi-chan." Oikawa said, ruffling his hair again, before Iwaizumi called him over. "I'll see you soon, Chibi-chan!" Hinata grinned, before walking over to his team.

"Since when did you get so close to Oikawa-san?" Kageyama asked, his eyes flashing with... Something. "He just came over and chatted. I guess we just click." Hinata answered, putting the balls in the basket and changed his clothes.

Kageyama huffed, picking up his duffel bag. "O-Oi! Wait for me!" Hinata said, as he rushed to catch up with the raven haired boy. 

Oikawa watched the two of them with a smile, as Iwaizumi stood beside him. "So, I see you're interested in those two huh, Shittykawa?" Oikawa jumped at at his unannounced arrival, before blushing. 

"I-it's not like that, Iwa-chan. They're simply just... Interesting, that's all." Iwaizumi scoffed. "Yeah right. I've seen that look before." Iwaizumi said, before walking away, Oikawa chasing after him. "And I can't wait to crush them." Oikawa said, his eyes lighting up with determination. Iwaizumi glanced at him, before sighing. "You're so shitty, Trash-kawa." Oikawa pouted, before the coach called them.

**After The Preliminaries**

Hinata sighed as he walked away from the court, swallowing his disappointment, before Kageyama walked beside him. "We'll be stronger. We will beat Oikawa-senpai." Kageyama said, making Hinata smile slightly. "We will." Kageyama smiled, before they walked to the bus together.

When they caught up with the rest of the team, Oikawa was waiting for them at the gates, smirking. "What do you want?" Oikawa raised his hands, signalling that he means no harm. "I'm just here to talk to Tobio-chan. And I won't harm him, trust me." He added the last part, as the whole team protected the boy.

"It's okay, I trust Oikawa-senpai." Kageyama said, smiling softly at his senpais. The third and second years look at eachother, before glancing at the still grinning Oikawa, before letting him go. "We'll wait for you at the bus, King." Tsukishima said, patting his shoulder softly. 

Oikawa smiled at the team, before pulling Kageyama away from the view of his teammates. "What is it, Oikawa-senpai?" Oikawa grinned. "I know you like Chibi-chan." Kageyama froze, a distinct red tint appeared on his cheeks and ears. "See?" Oikawa chuckled, making Kageyama rolled his eyes before pushing Oikawa away softly. "You like him too, don't you Kawa-senpai." It was Oikawa's turn to blush, making the younger to laugh.

"Wanna fight for his hand?" Oikawa proposed suddenly, making Kageyama raised an eyebrow. "Are you challenging me? His teammate?" Oikawa grinned. "Yes. And whoever loses has to treat the winner like a King for a day." Kageyama rolled his eyes. "Really? Still with the King shit?" Oikawa laughed softly. "So vulgar, Tobio-chan! But yeah, so what do you think?" Kageyama grinned softly. 

"You have a deal. But if I win don't cry ok?" Oikawa scoffed. "Same to you, Tobio-chan. May the best setter win." Oikawa said, before walking to his teammates, causing Iwaizumi to smack the back of his head. Kageyama laughed softly at his former senpais, before walking back to his teammates.

After the third years decided not to retire, Takeda-sensei announced that they were having a training camp at Tokyo, with basically the best teams there. "Does that mean we're training with Nekoma too?!" Kageyama lit up when Takeda nodded, before he said that they have to pass the tests to go. Kageyama was barely breathing while Hinata was panicking.

_**After the Tests cause.... I'm lazy.** _

Kageyama and Hinata was sure they weren't going, but when Tanaka-san said that his sister was willing to send them to the training camp, and the fact that they only failed one test, their sprits lit up again.

However Kageyama's head was still spinning at the fact that she drives very dangerously. He was sure they nearly crashed into an old lady at one point. 

"Hey Chibi-chan!" Kageyama froze at the very familiar voice, before he saw Oikawa bounding towards Hinata with a smile. "The Grand King! I wasn't expecting you to be here!" Hinata said, smiling widely, causing Kageyama to instantly cover his eyes from Hinata's brightness. 

"Well, our coach is close with one of the other coaches to the team here, and they invited us over. Plus, I'm somewhat friendly with Testu-chan and Kou-chan." When he finished, the two captains appeared, Kenma and Akaashi appearing as well. "Ah! Chibi-chan!" 

Kageyama bowed slightly to the others, before sticking close to Oikawa. "Eh? I thought you'd stick to Refreshing-chan?" Oikawa said softly. "Yeah but I'm more familiar with you than anyone here. Plus I wanted to ask you to toss for me." Oikawa chuckled, before leading him away from the loud group.

"You really don't like crowds huh." Oikawa said, tossing to Kageyama as he spikes. "Yeah... Plus your tosses are fun to hit." Oikawa smiled, before setting a particularly fast one for him, which caused Kageyama to miss. "What was that for?" Kageyama asked, raising his eyebrows. "Just wanted to see if you can hit one of your own fast spikes." 

Kageyama blinked, before grinning. "One more." Oikawa grinned too, before he setted again, this time Kageyama could barely graze the ball, though causing it to move slightly over the net.

"Oo! That's good!" Oikawa said, making Kageyama smile. "You've been practicing, huh Oikawa-senpai." Oikawa grinned, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "You know it." Kageyama tried to spike his toss again, this time barely hitting it with the tip of his fingers, causing the ball to fall onto the other side of the net.

"That's better!" Oikawa said, handing Kageyama his water bottle. "Oya? I wasn't expecting people in here!" Bokuto said, causing the two to jump. "Kou-chan! You scared us. I was just helping Tobio-chan hit some spikes." Bokuto raised an eyebrow. "I thought you two were Setters?" Oikawa laughed softly. 

"Yes we are, but Tobio-chan and I are technically All-rounders. We can both hit powerful serves, we are great setters and we can hit some killer spikes." Oikawa said, making Bokuto grin. "Can I see?" Oikawa glanced at Kageyama, who nodded, smiling slightly.

Kageyama tossed to Oikawa, a moderately high toss, which Oikawa slammed directly on the line, as Bokuto watched with awe. "If you guys were in the same team, you two would've been dangerous." Bokuto said, as Oikawa tossed to Kageyama, who spiked it directly downward.

Oikawa and Kageyama blinked, as Bokuto went on and on about how powerful their team would've been, a smile slowly growing on each faces. "Yeah, we really would be..." Kageyama said, as Oikawa stayed silent, the soft smile still on his face. Kageyama stared at his senpai, at how his features were so defined and how pretty his face was, not noticing Bokuto left the gym room with a sly smirk. It wasn't until Oikawa turned to him he realised he had been staring.

"Oh?" Oikawa teased, his mischievous smirk appearing. "I haven't seen that look on your face for a while, Tobio-chan." Kageyama froze, blushing lightly. "Whatever, Oikawa-senpai." Oikawa laughed, before they walked together to the cafeteria.

"There you are! I saved some food for you two, since I was worried you guys would finish up after the cafeteria closed." Hinata said, handing them two bento boxes. "Kiyoko and Yachi helped wrap them up. Don't forget to sleep, too." Hinata said, before going into Karasuno's room. 

"Jesus he's going to be the death of us." Kageyama said, as they both went to sit at the kiosk. "Yep." Oikawa said, before they both chuckled amd started to chat idly.

"I can't believe they're both talking to eachother! It's a miracle!" Hanamaki said, as Seijoh's third years watched Oikawa and Kageyama chatting with eachother, Iwaizumi chuckling. "Yeah it's very shocking." Iwaizumi said, smiling. Mattsun and Hanamaki glanced at eachother, before smiling too, watching them laugh and basically just catching up with eachother.

_I hope he admits his feelings for them now..._ Iwaizumi thought, as Oikawa laughed at something Kageyama said.

_**The Next Morning...** _

Oikawa groaned slightly as he woke up, pushing Makki's foot away from his chest. He rose quietly, taking a mental note of everyone in the room. Iwaizumi and Mattsun were tangled together, Kindaichi and Kunimi were cuddling, Yahaba was cuddling his pillow while Kyoutani laid on his stomach and Watari is nowhere to be seen, probably already at the cafeteria or out jogging. Oikawa stretched slightly before getting up and packed up his futon, before storing it in the cupboard. He carefully made his way to the bathroom, as he didn't want to accidentally wake up any of his teammates. 

When he finished taking his bath, he walked out on Iwaizumi sleepily pushing Mattsun's legs off if him, as Kindaichi was stretching slightly on his futon. "Goodmorning, guys." Oikawa said, smiling softly. "Morning, Shittykawa." Iwaizumi said, waving slightly. "Good morning, Oikawa-senpai." Kindaichi said with a smile. "Okay get up, come on, Iwa-chan! No sleeping in! Kindaichi-kun help me wake up everyone else." Oikawa said, as he slipped on a t-shirt and some shorts, before going over to Makki and tried to shook him awake.

"Makki! Get up it's nearly 9am!" Oikawa said, shaking the boy lightly, causing him to groan but sat up anyways, which made Oikawa shift his focus to Mattsun, who immediately sat up, making him smirk. "Good Mattsun. Yahaba-kun get up! He said, shaking the boy lightly, which caused Kyoutani, who had shifted from his stomach to his arm, growl softly. "Kyouken-chan, you should get up too." Kyoutani huffed, before sitting up, shaking Yahaba awake too.

"Kindaichi-kun, is Kunimi-kun awake yet?" Oikawa asked, turning away from Yahaba and Kyoutani, before smiling softly at the sight of Kunimi basically attached to Kindaichi's side as the boy was as red as a tomato. "Yeah, but he won't leave my side. Is that okay with you?" Oikawa nodded, before he stood up and walked out of the room, intending on heading to the cafeteria to eat breakfast.

When he walked in, he nearly crashed into Hinata, who wasn't really paying attention to where he was going. "Chibi-chan! I nearly crashed into you!" Hinata jumped slightly, before grinning sheepishly. "Sorry, Oikawa-san! I'm still slightly drowsy from last night, had a hard time sleeping, for some reason." One of his teammates, Oikawa noted that it was the one with the freckles, came up behind him. 

"That usually means someone is thinking about you!" Hinata laughed softly. "Who would think about me at about 2am?" Oikawa shyly turned away from him, hiding his blush, noticing that Kageyama was hiding his face too.

"Anyways, I'm looking forward to fighting against Aoba Johsai again later today!" Hinata said, his eyes sparkling, making Oikawa laugh. "Same here, Chibi-chan." Oikawa said, before the boy bounced away, the freckled one following him closely.

**In The Evening...**

"Oikawa-san, can I speak to you for a second?" Kageyama asked, as he panted slightly. "Um... Sure? Are you okay, Tobio-chan?" Kageyama nodded, before he pulled on Oikawa's shirt lightly, directing him away from the teams.

"Wonder what they're talking about?" Hinata said, as he drank water from his bottle. Kindaichi shrugged, as he wiped away his sweat. "All I know Oikawa won't hurt Kageyama." He said, before Iwaizumi coughes softly. "Are you okay, Iwaizumi?" Mattsun asked, as he handed the spiker a bottle. "Nothing, just the fact that I heard bullshit." Iwaizumi said, before taking a gulp from the bottle.

"What's up?" Oikawa asked, making Kageyama look down. "You like Shouyou, right?" Oikawa froze, before blushing lightly. "How obvious is it?" Kageyama scoffed. "You blush so easily, I'm still amazed that Shouyou can't see it." Oikawa nodded. "Why do you ask?" Kageyama sighed. "Because I like him too..." Oikawa blinked, before smiling. 

"Well, you can have him if you want. You two are closer and I'm not your teammate. Plus I'm two years older than you guys. You guys would go well together." Kageyama blinked, before sighing. "Kawa-san, you're rambling." Oikawa paused, making Kageyama smile. "I like you too... But you know this already." Oikawa blinked again.

"Wait. You... Liked me?" Kageyama blushed brightly. "Can-can we talk about this farther away from everyone else..." Oikawa literally dragged him out to the patio that they were at the previous day, before gesturing for the boy to continue. 

"I thought you already knew that I liked you, Kawa-san. I mean, last night you saw how I stared at you, that smirk was obvious. And for the past three years I've been pining after you..." Oikawa chuckled. "I know that you stare at me, Tobio-chan! But I never thought you like-like me like that." Kageyama scratched the back of his neck slightly. 

"So... Do you hate me still...?" Oikawa chuckled, before pulling the boy into a hug. "I've never really hated you, Tobio-chan. Hell, I liked you too." Kageyama froze. "Really?" He asked, pulling away to look into his eyes. "Yes, Tobio-chan. If you don't belive me ask Iwa-chan." Kageyama smiled, before giggling. 

"I don't need to." He said, before they both walked back into the gymnasium, Iwaizumi immediately pulling Oikawa away. "See you soon, Tobio!" He said, sending a wink to him, making Kageyama blush bright red. "See you, Kawa-san."

"So... You confessed?" Iwaizumi asked, as they stretched lightly to prepare for their next match. "He confessed first, but yes. I did. Now we're waiting to confess to Shoyou..." Oikawa said, before their coach called them over for a huddle. "Well don't hurt their feelings, at least. If you did I doubt Sugawara and the rest of Karasuno would forgive you." 

Oikawa smiled, before glancing over at a blushing Kageyama and a teasing Hinata beside him bugging him. "I won't, Iwa-chan... I would kill myself before I could even harm them." Iwaizumi smiled softly, before they got ready.

"Oi Kageyama! What were you and Oikawa-san talking about?" Hinata asked, as his eyes followed the match between Aoba Johsai and Nekoma. "Um... Nothing. Just personal things."

"Eh? What kind of things?" Hinata pried a little more, before Tsukishima poked Hinata's sides softly. "I think it's best you stop. I doubt the King would tell you." Kageyama smiled slightly at Tsukishima, who sighed. "You have to tell soon though. Suga-san is dying to ask you about it." Kageyama nodded, before turning hks attention back to the match, where Oikawa caught his eyes and winked, making him blush brightly.

Tsukishima watched the interaction with disgust and slight jealousy, since he knows the boy confessed first. "I still don't understand how you guys are so confident yet so oblivious." He said, watching Yamaguchi talk to Hinata. _If only I can confess too..._ He sighed, before watching how Kuroo block and defended Nekoma.

Suga watched the first years with smile. "They're reminding me of Asahi and Noya last year." Daichi said, sitting beside him. "Yeah... We are like that too." Suga said, making Daichi chuckle. "Now how will Toruu handle this..." Daichi said, making Suga hum. "I have a feeling whatever happens will go smoothly." Suga said, making Daichi chuckle. "Your hunches always go well so let's see."

**The Next Day**

"Tobio-chan!" Kageyama hummed, lifted his head up to see Oikawa running over to him, making his eyes widen with surprise. "Kawa-san!" He yelped, before they tumbled to the ground due to Oikawa's hug. "What's with the sudden hug?" Kageyama asked, as the both sat up, Oikawa handing him his bento box. "Can't I hug my boyfriend?" Kageyama blushed, making the older chuckle. "You're so cute when you blush." Kageyama turned even redder, making Oikawa laugh. 

"I've never seen someone so red." Kageyama rolled his eyes, before Hinata approached with a small smile. "Chibi-chan! What's up?" Hinata sigh. "Nothing... Just got agitated, I guess." Oikawa and Kageyama exchanged glances, before Oikawa scooted over slightly, patting the ground beside him.

"Wanna talk about it?" Hinata shook his head, as he sat in between them, listening quietly to their playful jabs, occasionally chuckling softly at a joke Oikawa makes. "Being here with you two is nice." Hinata said softly, making Oikawa and Kageyama smile. "That's nice to know, Shouyou." Kageyama said, before Hinata fell backwards, Oikawa catching his head instantly.

"Tobio-chan call your coach, he's really hot!" Kageyama stood up hurriedly, running over to where Coach Ukai is. "Coach! Coach, Hinata fainted!" Ukai and Takeda instantly stood up, following Kageyama to where Oikawa was trying to cool Hinata down by putting a cold bottle of juice on his forehead.

"What happened?" Ukai asked, when they had moved Hinata to a single room, Kiyoko looking after his condition. "Hinata had walked over to us while we were having lunch, and just sat there listening to our conversation, before he fainted suddenly." Kageyama said, as Oikawa was pacing back and forth. "And what were you doing with Oikawa-kun?" Takeda asked, making him blush. "We were on a date, Takeda-san!" Oikawa said, smiling slightly before frowning again.

"Oh. That's interesting. I was sure you would date Hinata." Ukai said, making both of them cough. "Well... We were going to confess..." Oikawa said, causing Ukai to laugh. "Oh young love. So weird. Anyways goodluck. Please report back to me once Shoyou-kun wakes up." Ukai said, walking away to the gym.

Once the two disappeared around the corner, Kageyama and Oikawa's smile disappeared, before they sat on the waiting chairs with baited breaths." Do you think he'll be okay?" Kageyama asked softly, laying his head onto Oikawa's shoulder. "He will be. He's strong, Tobio-chan." 

Kageyama hummed, before yawning slightly. "Did you sleep, Tobio?" Kageyama shook his head, before Oikawa chuckled. "You can sleep if you want. I'll wake you up when Kiyoko-san is done." Kageyama nodded, before laying on Oikawa's lap, Oikawa playing with his hair lightly to calm his nerves.

About ten minutes had passed, before the door opened. Oikawa jolted slightly, but somehow Kageyama is still sound asleep. "Ah, Oikawa-san. He's awake, so you guys can visit him. But please refrain from making a ruckus, he's still slightly out of it from fatigue." Oikawa nodded, before Kiyoko walked away, probably to inform Karasuno's coach. "Tobio-chan, wake up, Hinata is ready." Kageyama groaned, before getting up from his lap. 

"Good sleep?" Kageyama nodded, smiling slightly. "Your lap is so soft, considering you practice a lot." Oikawa blushed, before they both entered the room. "The Great King? Kageyama?" Hinata said softly, before coughing lightly.

"Shh... Don't talk." Kageyama said, handing him a glass of water. "Why didn't you tell anyone, Shoyou..." Oikawa asked, as he softly stroked Hinata's hair away from his forehead. Hinata subtly leaned in closer, making Kageyama smile. "I was afraid... I mean, we have so many things we were going to do and if you had gotten sick..." Kageyama couldn't finish, before bursting into tears. "Don't scare me like that, Shoyou!" Kageyama sobbed softly on his bed, as Oikawa patted his back softly. Hinata chuckled, before he sat up carefully.

"Sorry, Tobio... I didn't know it would've gotten this bad.. I was planning on telling you guys... But after yesterday's events I didn't want to ruin the nice setting you two were in..." Oikawa scoffed. "You wouldn't have ruined anything, Sho-kun... And we were planning to tell you something too, but we got too exhausted." Kageyama lifted his head from the bed, wiping away his tears.

"We like you, Shoyou..." Hinata blinked, before breaking a large grin. "Really!? This isn't a prank right?! I like you guys too! But I thought I was going to ruin your relationship after last night and-" Hinata was cut off by a coughing fit, making him drink some water handed to him by Kageyama, who was smiling. "That's nice to know, Shoyou... Plus you weren't going to ruin anything, we both had fallen for you for a while..." Oikawa said, smiling too. Hinata cheered, before engulfing them both in a hug, which made them chuckle, hugging back.

After Hinata had healed, they all enchanged numbers and they swore to defeat Oikawa in the Spring High Preliminaries, but also to treat Oikawa to Ramen if they actually did.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending SUCKED but what can I do I was in a hurry...
> 
> I'm so sorry if it wasn't what you guys were expecting but please don't get mad at me 🙏🏻


End file.
